1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to protective headgear for sports activities, and more specifically to headphone systems for use with such protective headgear.
2. Background Information
Outdoor mobile recreation, whether it be by bicycle, in-line skates or other means, is an increasingly popular recreation. Many times these recreations, for reasons of safety, necessitate the wearing of a protective helmet or headgear.
Many people, when doing such activities, prefer to listen to music, however, these people often find that traditional helmets are not compatible with traditional audio headphone systems. For instance, most headphone systems are designed to extend over the top of a wearer""s head, a relative impossibility when the wearer is wearing a helmet.
There are many patented devices showing the use of protective head gear and speakers. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 1,085,916 to Hutchison discloses an intercommunicating telephonic apparatus. Essentially, Hutchison shows a headphone system with microphone that attaches to a cap. The Hutchison device wraps around the front and back of the cap.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,904,645 to Sarles discloses a helmet radio, including a transistor amplifier. However, the Sarles device is designed to go inside of a helmet, and appears to be integrally attached to the helmet.
Another patent is U.S. Pat. No. 3,148,376 to Aileo which discloses a support for a head engaging device. The Aileo device is integral with the helmet, and the attachment band of this device extends over the crown of the head.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,400,406 to Aileo discloses a positioning means for sound attenuating ear cups on safety helmets. This headphone system is integrated into the helmet as well.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,430,261 to Benner discloses a sound attenuator attachment for a protective helmet. The Benner device is a set of sound attenuating ear pieces attached to the side of a helmet which are able to swing upwards and downwards to protect the ears.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,259,747 to Taesler discloses a protective communications helmet. The headphone system in Taesler extends from what appears to be the nape of the neck upwards towards the ears. The Taesler device appears to be integral with the helmet itself as well.
Another patent, U.S. Pat. No. 5,142,700 to Reed discloses a protective helmet containing an integral transceiver. The Reed device is a transceiver system located inside the helmet.
Another patent is U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,420 to Byrne, Jr. Byrne, Jr. discloses earmuffs for use with headphones. These earmuffs snap on to a pre-existing set of headphones.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,438,702 to Jackson discloses a bicycle helmet communication device. The Jackson device includes a helmet and attaches to the side of this helmet.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,421 to McCormick et al., discloses a protective sports helmet with speakers, helmet retrofit kit and method. The McCormick device is made from components which are separately installed inside the helmet.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,691,514 to Landis discloses a rearward sound enhancing apparatus. The Landis device comprises a headphone set strung across the top of a wearer""s head inside a helmet. This headphone set then is connected to a microphone for enhancing rearward sounds.
Accordingly, what is needed is a headphone system which can be added by a user to an existing sports safety helmet, wherein this headphone system extends from the area next to the user""s first ear around the back of the user""s head, and to the user""s other ear. This keeps the headphone completely out of the way of the user. The headphone system would preferably be able to be affixed to the helmet so that the user can remove the helmet and put the helmet back on without having to remove or readjust the headphone system itself. The headphone system should also be removably attached to the helmet. The headphone system should have either a built-in sound signal producing device or be able to easily electronically join to one carried by or on the user. The speakers themselves should be able to be pivoted away from the user""s ears, so that the user may hear better in certain conditions, such as when in traffic or when talking to another individual. The present invention solves these needs.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description as follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
These objects are achieved in a headphone system in which the invented headphone system comprises a C-shaped band which resiliently fits the helmet. Attachment is assisted through an attachment means, such as snaps or Velcro(copyright), for securely holding the band on the exterior surface of the helmet. Extending from the ends of this C-shaped band are support means for support of and positioning of speakers. These ends and support means hold the speakers generally near the user""s ears so that the user may hear music or other sounds emanating therefrom. The headphone system either has a built-in sound producing device, such as a radio, or is able to connect electrically with a sound producing device. This sound producing device can be either battery or other powered, including solar means. Volume and other controls may also be located on the head band or support means for allowing the user to, for instance, increase volume or switch between connected devices. Preferably, the speakers will be able to be pivoted, rotated or slid out of the way, so that the user may move the speaker away from his or her ear, thereby enabling the user to better hear the traffic, or to have a conversation with another person. In the embodiments in which the sound producing device is not integrated into the headphone system, the sound producing device may be carried or worn by the user of the system. In such a case, an electrical connection will need to be made between the headphone system and the sound producing device. In the preferred embodiment, the electrical connection will extend out of the center section of the band, which will be attached to the rear of the helmet as worn, so that the cord does not interfere with the wearer""s activities. In such a case, the electrical connection may be wiring that would extend down from the back of the helmet out of the band center section down the back of the wearer and terminating in a plug which is inserted into a receptacle in the sound-producing device. There are miscellaneous plugs and electrical connections/wires that can be made to achieve this purpose. Other embodiments include the use of ear warmers to keep the wearer""s ears warm, and the inclusion of a microphone allowing the wearer to communicate, either by mobile radio or other device, with other individuals.
In use, the headphone system is affixed to the exterior surface of an existing sports protective helmet through use of the attachment means. Such attachment is done toward the center section of the band at a location near the rear of the helmet. The ends of the band are respectively located on the sides of the helmet near the location of the user""s ears if the user was wearing the helmet. If the sound producing device is not integrated into the helmet, then the user would have to electrically connect the headphone system to the sound producing device. Then, when the sound producing device is turned on, sound will be emitted from the speakers and the user will be able to hear the sound. It is preferred that the attachment means allow for quick and easy removal of the headphone set from the helmet. This allows the wearer to choose whether or not to wear the headphone system with the helmet.
Still other objects and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in this art from the following detailed description wherein I have shown and described only the preferred embodiment of the invention, simply by way of illustration of the best mode contemplated by carrying out my invention. As will be realized, the invention is capable of modification in various obvious respects all without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and description of the preferred embodiment are to be regarded as illustrative in nature, and not as restrictive.